Friends or Foes?
by TwiHardFanpireSince2008
Summary: Some old friends of Carlisle want to visit after hearing about what happened with the Volturi. Not everyone gets along, and the line between friend and foe starts to blur. The Cullens try to unravel these covens while protecting their own.
1. Chapter 1

_**Friends or Foes?**_

Chapter 1: BPOV

The sun shimmers through the morning sky, glistening off the freshly watered forest like shards of crystal littered the green ground. My beautiful daughter Renesmee stirs in her sleep. I watch thoughtfully as smooth features become frustrated on her face and she opens her eyes. It only takes an eighth of a second for her eyes to focus on reality once again. Those deep chocolate brown eyes which are so familiar to me settle on my face. A brilliant smile appears. She holds up her arms for me at once. I quickly give her what she wants. When I hug her good morning swirls of colors and images flash though my head as Nessie's hands cup my face. I see my own marble face in her dreams along with Edward's (her father; my husband). I have to admit that we look good together, not that any vampire looks bad, but Edward's and my features are evenly distributed into our daughter and so our family remains balanced and perfect.

Nessie wonders where her daddy is.

Edward went to the main house earlier this morning. Carlisle and Esme are coming home from hunting today and have some important news to share. Edward got the phone call in the middle of the night so had not answered, mainly because we were caught up in our own selfish pleasures, but he got the message this morning and headed off to talk to Alice to see what the news was. I guess being able to see the future is quite convenient at times but I say it is more annoying to have her know everything before it happens. Before the rest of us even get the chance to know. Doesn't she ever just want to be surprised?

I take Nessie by the hand and the two of us run in harmonious silence through the trees. The giant white house comes into view. Edward greets us at the front door. He opens it before I can reach for the knob.

"Good morning, my loves."

He kisses Nessie on her forehead as she jumps in his arms. She places her hand on his neck and he nods.

"You're hungry. Alice is already bringing some blood down for you."

Nessie smiles at this.

Rosalie and Emmett appear at the top of the stairs and make their way down. Rosalie nods to me and then goes straight to Nessie. Nessie is happy to see her aunt.

"Hey Bella, Ness," Emmett pats Nessie on the head, then smiles in my direction with a joking expression. I can't believe I have to live with Emmett and his jokes for eternity. But this time there is a hard look to his face.

I look to Edward for an interpretation of his brother's thoughts as he wraps his arms around my waist. He doesn't answer me but he seems amused.

"So Bella," Emmett says. "Up for another round?"

I am confused first, but then I remember the arm wrestling matches. All of which I have won. I know sooner or later I will no longer be stronger than Emmett. And he was dying for that day to come when his strength finally surpasses mine just like it does everybody else's.

"Only if you are sure you can handle losing again," I answer sweetly. Emmett only smirks at me. I turn to Edward. "But first: what is it that Carlisle wants to tell us?"

The handsome smile on Edward's face falters.

"Some friends are coming to visit." He doesn't sound so sure of the subject. Even Emmett and Rosalie look at one another and then to Nessie.

"Who?"

Edward doesn't know. "Never met them."

It always bugs me when Edward's responses are as simple as my questions. I want more detail and he knew it. I raise an eyebrow and eye him. He rolls his eyes.

"I have never met them, Bella. It just worries us how they will react to Renesmee. Carlisle said these people are not as patient or as understanding as others fortunately were while we explained our story." He looks nervously to the young girl with bronze curls and then back at me. I can tell there is something else he wasn't saying.

"It'll be fine," Alice says skipping to us. Jasper at her heels. She hands Nessie a delicious smelling cup of blood and kisses her cheek.

"You said 'friends'. How many?" I ask.

"Eight."

"Eight? I thought there was no other coven that big other than..." Edward's shaking his head.

"No they are not part of the same coven. They come from different places but two. Drew and Susan had once traveled together for a short period of time with Carlisle. That was before Carlisle spent time with the Volturi." I shudder at the mere mention of that name. "It was obviously a while back but they respected Carlisle and were reminded of his company after hearing about our little confrontation back in December. They decided to come and see how he's doing. The other six are vampires Drew and Susan met during their existence who have wanted to meet us Cullens as well."

Emmett snorts. "Ha. 'Little confrontation'? Wish I could have yanked Felix's smug face right off his neck!" Rosalie scowls at him while Jasper nods in agreement. I didn't have to look at Edward to know he's thinking the same. What is it with men and violence? But I admit any one of the Volturi would have had it coming.

"Anything else I should know about them?" I stare into Edward's eyes trying to uncover the mystery behind that overprotective mind of his.

Jasper chuckles. "Not so easy to keep things from her anymore is it?"

Edward glares at him; he was obviously indeed trying to hide something from me and failing. Then he sighs and a faint smile crosses his face. I heard Carlisle and Esme cross the river. They are just in time to spare Edward from answering. For the moment.

Our parental figures enter through the back door and already know that Alice has informed us of our guests. But there is one question Alice or Edward never answered and that is: when?

Carlisle answers.

"The first trio of guests, who I've never personally met myself, will show up some time this evening."

"So soon," Edward moans.

"And the others?" asks Rosalie.

"In the afternoon tomorrow."

It is still early in the morning but the anxious atmosphere in the room is here now. Carlisle decides to answer any leftover questions we want to know. Of course I have the most. He tells us how he came to know Drew and Susan, both immortalized at an older age than most vampires I've encountered so far. Drew has a human age of 51. Susan has a human age of 44. Both will not look old obviously, but they still have their distinct aged features. Just like Carlisle and Esme, although both beautifully young looking, still look older than the rest of us.

Carlisle had traveled with them for a little over three years, that's when he had arrived in Volterra. Carlisle was a nomad at the time he befriended them. They were shocked at the life Carlisle was trying to perfect. The "vegetarian" life. They thought it impossible as so many do when first hearing strange Carlisle Cullen's idea. But now they admire him for his clean record of never drinking human blood and for succeeding in his plan no matter what others thought. Also, I think Carlisle's compassion and kindness makes him easy to like, whether you understand why he does what he does or not.

The others who are coming are friends of Drew and Susan. All young, both in vampire years and human. They had met three of them separately, each one a lone nomad with no place to go. Those three were introduced through Drew and Susan and then set off together as a close-bonded coven.

The other coven of three were actually created by Drew and Susan. There was no hope left for the three brothers and one had already been bitten. With deep sympathy the older vampires decided to transform the other two brothers as well so they could live on together as immortals. Drew had two brothers of his own that he remembers distinctly from his human years (it was the catalyst that made him spare the brothers their lives, in one sense).

"Interesting..." Jasper says when the brief backstories are told. But he never explains what is so interesting about them. It might just be the stories altogether, because I know I am intrigued by them. Then again these things are always more interesting to me than the others. At least Nessie shared my entertainment. She reaches out to Carlisle for more stories. Carlisle pats her head affectionately.

"Maybe as bedtime stories." This pleased her.

"So," I start to say, "we have to be careful how we present Nessie, right?"

Everyone is looking at Carlisle again. Carlisle seems a little uneasy. "Well the younger vampires, the ones I've yet to meet in person, seem fine with the idea of a half-breed as long as the Volturi are, and I think it's mostly curiosity getting the better of them out of anything. Drew and Susan have always been more...difficult when it comes to trying to get them to understand."

"They're narrow-minded and quick to judge," Edward says. Carlisle grimaces. I don't think he wanted to say it like that. But it's out now.

"So basically we don't have to worry like we did with the witnesses, but don't be too laidback about it?" I conclude.

"Precisely."

As everyone goes off to continue the day like normal Emmett appears in front of me.

"So bring it, little sis! I win and the innuendos come back full force, because let's face it: there's no way you and Edward have anything on me and Rose. I bet that puny cottage of yours is still exactly how it was when we first built it."

Rosalie smiles in silent mocking agreement.

I grin though I'm slightly irritated.

"You're on!" I turn and walk out the front door to the nearest boulder.

Only minutes later Edward leads me back into the house with Emmett stomping his way in after us. He has lost yet another arm wrestling match to me and I can't hold back the giant grin on my face. It is probably smug, too.

Jasper and Edward won't let Emmett forget this that's for sure. By their brother's unusual silence I'm sure he knows it. But then Nessie reaches out for me and puts a hand on my cheek. She shows me a replay of the match. Her uncle's priceless face has me stifling a laugh along with Edward who can easily see what our daughter is showing me. Emmett turns harshly and eyes us, threatening us to make one sound. My mouth pull into a thin line. I manage to hold back. Just barely.

"Who's up for a hunt?" Carlisle asks when we all walk in. This confuses me.

"You just got back."

Carlisle explains that he is meeting Drew and Susan near the border of Washington and Oregon, and he is thinking more about Rosalie's complaints that it's been weeks since their last hunting trip. She's right. I am the only one who is fine for another week or so, along with Jasper who went with Nessie and I the other day. Esme is fine too since she just came back. The others, though, definitely needed to hunt before our guests come.

"How much time do we have?" Edward asks.

"The coven of brothers called saying something came up and they won't be making it as early as this evening. However, they hadn't given a specific time frame."

"If we leave now we can make it back by early tomorrow morning," Alice informs us. She flits to Jasper's side. Both are ready to leave. I guess Jasper will be going just because.

Edward flashes to my side. Nessie shows him something. Edward tells her she is to stay here with me and Esme. Then he pecks me on the lips and runs out the door with the rest of the hunting party.

_I love you._

Edward nearly runs into a tree as I lower my shield and my thoughts hit him. I'm smug but pleased when he turns, locking eyes on mine. A breathtaking smile crosses his face which I return. I can't help it. When he turns his attention back to the forest I know we are both desperate for him to drain an animal and return home.

* * *

><p>AN - The next chapters get more exciting I promise! But I still hope you liked this one. This is my first story so if you review it'll make me extremely happy! Wouldn't you want feedback too? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: BPOV

It's nearly dark out now. The sun is setting behind the clouds and trees. Nessie constantly touches my face asking about Jacob. I have to keep reassuring her that he will be home next week. It is difficult for her to be away from him for such a long period of time. It annoys the crap out of me. But as long as it makes her happy I simply can't refuse him seeing her all the time. I know and hoped that one day I will get used to the fact of him imprinting on her. On my wonderful beautiful little nudger.

Esme is humming to herself while doodling on a pad of paper. I look over her shoulder once in a while and see the most perfect of interior architectural sketches. I'm not amazed though. I know the Cullens are masters at anything and everything. It makes me wonder if I will ever be as good as them when I have eternity to study too.

Finally Nessie curls up on the couch. Her breaths grow heavy as she falls asleep. I sit beside her. Her head's in my lap. I watch her dreams float through my head as I hold her hand to my face (it's one of my favorite pastimes).

I watch for a while.

Everything is calm and peaceful in the still dark morning when with only Esme. I flip through the hundreds of channels on TV four times in less than five minutes. There is nothing good on at this hour. I was never really fond of TV anyways.

I decide to go to the cottage for one of my books. Launching myself over the river I run at lightning speed. I am close to the cottage when I hear three unfamiliar sets of feet just off to the right of me. I stop in mid stride and back into a tree. I am alert. I learned a few moves back when I was being taught to fight against the Volturi. I will use those skills now if necessary. Truthfully I am afraid. Even knowing how to fight I have never done it before. I didn't even have backup.

They come into my sight just beyond a row of trees. There are three of them. All with similar features. As I count them I figure they must be the brothers that Carlisle talked about. I start to relax realizing this.

All three are tall. Taller than me. One was taller than Edward, maybe, but not Emmett.

Two have black pitched hair and their eyes glow crimson. One had dirt blonde locks spiked straight up.

The two shorter boys grin at each other and suddenly one is gone. The one in the middle has disappeared?

"Hey, cutie."

Startled, I hop back a couple yards and crouch down in a hiss. My teeth bare for only a second. I regain control of myself.

"Hey now," the boy with the dirt blonde hair says. Instead of taking a step backwards he moves forward.

"Who are you," I ask. I will not stand up until I know my assumption is correct. They might not be the friends I first thought they were.

"Name's Will," he says with a crooked smile. Not one as breathtaking as Edward's. In fact his makes me uneasy, combine with my continuing shock at how fast he moved. I didn't sense him at all until he was here.

"Those are my brothers Thomas and Tyler."

The other two boys caught up by now.

"We were just on our way to a friend's house," Will continues. "But i think we'll have little fun here first."

What is he talking about? What did he mean by have a little fun?

It is the look in his eyes that gives away the answer to my questions. Those deep crimson eyes. Filled with lust.

My feet move back on their own. Out of fear. My eyes grow wide only causing Will to smile harder. The youngest looking one crouches down at me. I hiss.

"Hurry with this one," the older one says. He seems bored. "I'll let you two have your fun but only if you make it quick. I want to get to the Cullen's soon."

But I am a Cullen! Didn't they know that? But then I remember they didn't. The latest story Drew and Susan had heard was when Alice and Jasper first joined the family. My appearance as a human is unknown. Just perfect.

I open my mouth to tell them but Will has appeared right behind me. I spin around and bare my teeth defensively again. I try to speak but the young one launches himself at me. He is strong for a boy younger than me. He has me pinned in no second at all. I fling him off with a swift move that only Alice can pull off but she taught me anyway. It is effective for me as well as her apparently. The vampire goes flying off my back and trees go tumbling down like the domino effect has taken place.

Will is behind me again and has my arms pinned at my sides. I can't move them but I still have my legs. I twist my body flexibly upward so I am upside down. I send my knee flying at Will's face but he is now on the other side of me. Such incredible speed!

The younger one is back. His snarls rip through his throat for what I have done to him.

"Oh calm down, Tyler," Will says. He is teasing his brother. "She'll regret ever doing that soon enough." That unattractive grin spreads across his face again. I feel myself shudder.

I decide the only way out of this is not to act so defensively. I have to tell them who I am. They will listen. They have to. I clear my throat even though I don't need to and yell, "Wait!" But it still comes out as a hiss. I flinch at my lack of control over my own voice.

Tyler scoots forward. Will's grin only grows. The one who must be Thomas looks at me when I speak.

"Wait!" I yell with a clearer voice this time. "I am Bella Cullen!"

Thomas hops down from the tree branch that he was standing on and places a hand on Tyler's shoulder to calm him. Without hesitation the young boy stops and looks at his brother and then to me. Will's smile fades.

"What did you say?" Thomas asks.

They wait while I work up my voice.

"I am Bella Cullen..." I trail off. I want to continue but the looks they are giving me make me just want to keep quiet.

"Bella? Quit trying to fool us girl," Will says as his smile returns. He must think that I am using the last name Thomas said before as an excuse to get away. "We know who all the Cullens are and there are no Bella's." He vanishes and reappears directly in front of me, our faces mere inches apart. I lean away from him automatically but do not growl as my body wanted to. I need to make peace even if I really don't like this first impression of them.

"I am Bella Cull..."

"We heard you the first time!" young Tyler hisses. This kid has a nasty temper.

"...and I am Edward Cullen's wife!" I quickly finish.

"Quit your lies," Will says grabbing me.

"Hold it," Thomas says. He takes a few steps toward me. His hands in his pocket. Acting very casual. He gestures for Will to let me go and although unwillingly, he lets go of me. Then Thomas speaks to me.

"You know Edward Cullen." It isn't a question. I nod.

"He is my husband," I respond while watching their reactions. Tyler's mouth drops. Will and Thomas only continue to stare at me. As if to confirm my accusation a fierce snarl echoes through the trees and Jasper springs out from out of nowhere. The three brothers are just as startled as I am to see him. They all crouch down hissing back. Jasper and Will are just a few feet apart. I know why Jasper is only focused on the one. It's because he is still blocking my exit. But I know that the brothers will not harm me once they know I am a Cullen or even a friend. They seem even willing to listen.

"Stop!" I shout at all four of them. None of them move so much as an inch. I hiss and Will's head snaps over to me realizing that I am still not necessarily an ally and he has his back to me. Jasper sees this as an opening.

Before I know it Jasper has leapt and closed the gap between him and Will. He tackles Will to the ground. Thomas and Tyler react to the move instantly. They rip and tear at Jasper, and I can't stand to see it. I crouch and fling myself into the pile of four crazed vampires. I throw Tyler out because he is the lightest and I can take him more than anyone else. He recovers quickly and comes at me. I dodge more of his attacks but it is Jasper who I am worried about. This misunderstanding is partly my fault. If I had reacted faster and explained things to Jasper the moment he got here then this fight would have been avoided.

Jasper's phone vibrates in his pocket but is smashed to pieces soon after. Nobody but me seemed to notice either.

I decide the easiest way to stop this is to attack Jasper himself. So that is exactly what I do. Before Tyler comes at me for the tenth time, I fling myself at Jasper and knock him away from the others. Both pause in mid spring. Jasper throws me off with more force than any other vampire I have ever fought with (despite I have never really had a major fight before).

Jasper freezes as soon as his eyes lock with mine. He feels my pleading. He reads my feelings. His attention goes back to the brothers though, because he was still unsure.

"They won't hurt us, Jasper." I try to sound positive but it is clear the uncertainty in my voice. Jasper looks ready to kill to defend.

"Jasper Cullen?" It is Thomas who speaks. Like usual. He is without a doubt the most mature of the three. He understands things quickly. I am grateful for that trait right now.

Thomas and Jasper both straighten at the same time. Will and Tyler remain crouched waiting for more explanation. Or more fight.

Jasper eyes the younger ones cautiously.

"If you are indeed Jasper Cullen," Thomas begins, "then we are the coven of brothers that Drew and Susan have told you about."

Will and Tyler reluctantly ease out of their crouches and Jasper becomes more relaxed. Jasper sticks his hands in his pockets and leans casually away from the visitors. I doubt his demeanor represents his thoughts (Jasper is always alert).

"I am Jasper Cullen."

"How do we know though?" Tyler asks. "That girl must be tricking us so he could be doing the same if he's her mate."

"She said she was Edward Cullen's mate," Thomas said calmly.

"And Jasper has..."

"Who is your mate, Jasper?" Thomas asks interrupting Will. The question is meant to test Jasper. To make sure he is really who he says he is and not my mate using the first name he heard to trick them as they assumed I had.

Anyone who doesn't know Jasper might think he is relaxed and cool. But I saw the tenseness of his jaw and shoulders. The uneasiness of his stare.

"Alice Cullen," Jasper finally, reluctantly responds. And now I get it. He wasn't feeling comfortable saying Alice's name out loud in front of three very...lustful vampire guys. He can probably feel the bodily passion in their feelings right now. I suddenly feel really, really sorry for Jasper. "Bella here is Edward's mate," my brother-in-law continues without pause. "She is only a few months old in the world of immortality and is therefore the newest addition to the family." He doesn't want to mention Renesmee and I am grateful for that.

"Really?" Thomas processes the new information. Then smiles. "Well I am terribly sorry about our behavior then Bella."

I smile half-heartedly. Are they really sorry? Or are they just sorry I am a Cullen so they can't have their way with me? I guess even in this world of myth there are dangerous vampires who can't control their never ending cravings.

But I don't like the thought of them being here. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>AN - Ok there's the 2nd chapter. I've just been playing with this story idea for a long time and wanted to write it out. Reviews would be awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: JPOV

Long. The perfect word to describe the morning. These feelings are endless. A part of me wants Alice here to help keep me distracted. Another part of me wishes she would stay away so whatever was running through these brothers' thoughts will steer clear of her. The only thing I am grateful for in this moment is that I'm not Edward. I can not actually _see_ their thoughts. I just feel what they feel.

Bells is clearly uncomfortable. She avoids the brothers as much as she can.

Even Esme is a victim. This disturbs me (she is my mother after all).

In first bringing them here they were always eyeing my mother and sister. If I was Edward, if I was Carlisle I would not allow this. Edward especially would have made it quite clear by now that Bella was untouchable. Carlisle would never react in a manner like Edward's rashness but he perhaps would stake a more subtle claim. I'm doing my best to watch out for their mates in their absence. I know they'd do the same for Alice.

It'd been no use to hide Nessie. Tension soaked the room when Will mentioned the fluttering sound of a bird. Esme explained carefully the situation with Edward and Bella and their Bella came down with Nessie, the beautiful little girl looked curiously at the new guests. The brothers were surprisingly patient and understanding. Tyler became attached right away. I was grateful my niece was still way too young for the brothers to garner any feelings for her because I wouldn't have been able to control my disgust for them.

Being Carlisle and Esme's guests I try to like them. I try to get to know them well enough but it is very very difficult with their emotions rampant everywhere.

"Half vampire, half human," Will says while all of us hang out in the living room. "Very interesting." He looks to Bella. I feel her sudden nervousness as he looks her up and down. "Very interesting," he says again more slowly. Analyzing her.

Bella gives no sign of vulnerability. She hisses at any implied remarks that come our of any of their mouths. Mostly it's Will who pays attention to her. Thomas hovers near Esme, complimenting everything about her, everything she does, everything she says...

Will moves closer to Bella experimentally. Bella starts to growl quietly.

"Ya know, feisty behavior turns some men on," Will continues ignoring Bella's warning. "Is that how you got Edward?" I sense Bella's urge to attack and I look her way. She is staring out the window. Her eyes are unfocused though. She seems concentrated very hard not to try and rip apart the middle sibling of the brothers coven.

Esme enters the room after feeding Nessie. Thomas and Tyler right behind her. She sits on the couch humming to Nessie. Tyler sits next to her. Thomas looks at me. He feels self-conscious for a moment but then becomes confident and sits on the couch, making sure he's closer to Esme than Tyler is. I tense at the same time Esme does, and I swear he better not try anything. Esme is too king, too worried about hurting his feelings to say anything so she simply hopes he'll stop on his own. By the intense feelings these boys have for females, while having no self control, it's unlikely he'll stop.

My eyes dart to Bella when I hear her gasp and hiss. I also feel sudden panic emit from her. Will had appeared directly behind her.

"Maybe," Will whispers in her ear, "we could put that temper of yours to good use..." His feelings instensify. They make me sick.

Bella snarls harshly when Will trails his hand down her waist. I stand up as she spins around to angrily face him, when another snarl rips through the air.

Many feelings fill the room at once. Anger, hatred, panic, fear, worry, confusion. None are nice. In fact all triple in power.

Will suddenly went crashing into the wall where no one was occupied near. Thomas and Tyler shoot up and growl. Esme is next to me in an instant. Nessie holds her tightly as she looks at her mother with worry and confusion.

It's clear to us who made the dramatic entrance. His snarl is still in his throat. A never ending growl threatening anyone who dares go near Bella.

"Who the hell," Will hisses picking himself off the floor.

"Daddy!" Nessie yells surprised, happy, but still worried.

"Daddy?" Thomas repeats in a question putting the pieces together.

"So you're Edward," Will says. A challenging grin appears on his face.

I look closely at Edward for the first time. His eyes are filled with fierce abandon and intensified hatred. But what surprises me is the hint of relief wrapped in his emotions with all the rest.

I feel a light figure secure her hand to mine. I look into the golden eyes of the most amazing vampire I have ever met. Alice smiles at me, relief is in her too. I ask her way without the need to actually speak it. She gives me the look that means later. First Edward will have to be calmed down.

Emmett and Rosalie come to stand by Esme. Nessie reaches for them. She touches their faces clearly afraid of what's going on.

Will chuckles, surprisingly and says, "Don't need to get all crazy, man. Can't blame me for having a little fun with _her_." His eyes linger on Bella and back.

Wrong thing to say. I shift as the already high level of emotions increases farther. Alice rubs my hand soothingly. Edward and Bella hiss together, Edward's drowns Bella's out. Although he's just hunted, his eyes look nearly black instead of a brilliant yellow. Although Edward's ability to read this boy's mind probably isn't going to help the situation.

"If you ever touch her again I will rip off those fingers of yours one by one and burn them," Edward warns. Emmett murmurs his warning in agreement. I just nod. It's about time these brothers understand that the females in this household are forbidden, even in thought.

But something tells me it will only get more interesting before it gets better.


End file.
